


Противоядие

by emhilda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, UST, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhilda/pseuds/emhilda
Summary: Люси случайно попадает под воздействие зелья-афродизиака.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Loke





	Противоядие

Все пошло не так гораздо раньше, еще до того как Люси щелчком отстегнула пояс, и ключи глухо звякнули о ковер, юбка упала на них следом. Локи остался все таким же нерешительным, как и в последние десять минут, и просто смотрел. Люси схватила его за руки. Одну ладонь прижала к груди, другую завела между своих ног, к влажному местечку на трусах, и сама же не сдержала стон.

Это походило на безумие.

Все пошло не так гораздо раньше. Да. Может, полчаса назад, когда Локи как обычно нахально огладил ее бока и бедра, слегка надавливая пальцами между половинками ягодиц. А может еще раньше, часа три назад, когда началась вечеринка в честь дня рождения Грея. Что-то пошло не так тогда. Люси охватило пламя изнутри, и когда Локи появился на веселье, прижавшись близко и жарко, ключ в двери повернулся, пламя вырвалось на волю.

Локи отодвинулся, и Люси сразу затосковала. Тело само тянулось к другому, жаждало ласки, чужих прикосновений.

По еще одному стуку Люси облегченно вздохнула, потому что Локи всего лишь закрыл дверь в кладовку, и когда-нибудь она спросит у Миры: зачем в кладовке с едой задвижка изнутри. Впрочем, ответ лежал на поверхности. Нет, все же она не будет спрашивать Миру об этом.

Локи, не оборачиваясь, стянул с себя галстук, медленно расстегнул рубашку. Язычок ремня выскользнул из шлёвки. Локи положил очки на полку и только после этого повернулся с совершенно нечитаемым лицом. Впрочем, Люси сейчас это волновало гораздо меньше. Больше всего ее волновал собственный жар, рвущийся наружу, охватывающий с головы до кончиков пальцев ног. Не сдержавшись, Люси сбросила босоножки и переступила с ноги на ногу. Холод каменного пола, казалось, ненадолго остудил пожар, но мгновенье стало еще невыносимей, чем до этого. Она замерла, борясь с желанием броситься к Локи навстречу и вжать его в любую вертикальную или горизонтальную поверхность. Локи, по ее мнению, шагал непозволительно медленно. Но в этом ожидании с подгибающимися коленями, холодеющими ступнями, вздымающейся груди было что-то будоражащее.

В кладовке, вопреки ожиданиям и негласным правилам всех эротическим романов, которые читала Люси, было светло, как днем. Горели лакримы теплого оттенка. И в этом свете Локи был красив как никогда. В волосах переливались магические блики. Они скользили по его точеным скулам и тонким губам, скатывались вместе с капелькой пота по шее вниз под рубашку. И возвращались обратно наверх, застывали на миг в глазах с отражением легкой растерянности, нежности, похоти, обещания. Люси задрожала от нахлынувших чувств. Она дернула футболку вверх, но Локи перехватил руки, потянув на себя. Он крепко обнял, практически вжал в себя, оставляя синяки на бедрах. Жарко задышал в шею, оставил на ней легкий поцелуй.

— Люси, извини, да? — мягко улыбнулся Локи и пленил ее губы своими, углубляя поцелуй, не оставляя и капли воздуха. Ноги не удержали Люси. Она прогнулась в спине, подставляясь под мягкую ладонь.

— М-м-м, — только и вырвалось у нее, когда Локи отстранился, а яркая вспышка света заполнила пространство.

Свет почему-то исчезал темнотой. Во рту пересохло, к телу неприятно прилипла футболка.

Потолок находился ровно напротив.

Локи перебирал ее волосы, разбирал на пряди, путал и снова распрямлял. Посмотрел вниз, на свои колени — в лицо Люси.

— Ты как?

Люси облизнула пересохшие потрескавшиеся губы. Голос на удивление не оказался хриплым:

— В своем уме.

Локи погладил щеку большим пальцем, задерживая ладонь. Грел об горящий румянец.

— Джувия та еще затейница, — хмыкнул он.

— Не то слово, — тихо согласилась Люси, обмирая под пальцами на губах.

Ласковый и грустный взгляд Локи плавил ее.

— Я тебя сейчас поцелую. Если дашь пощечину, то попозже, ладно? — сказал Локи, дал несколько слишком коротких и быстрых секунд на размышление и наклонился. Он лизнул ее пересохшие губы, и Люси только сейчас заметила, что у него немного шершавый язык. Почти как у кота. Она не сдержала улыбки, позволяя этим зайти дальше.

Локи подсунул ладонь под ее шею, приближая к себе ближе, и поглотил собой свет, чтобы оставить его под закрытыми веками.


End file.
